bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru (TxR)
"This character is under development, I apologize for the inconvenience but I would try to finish her as soon as I could. Thank you!" -- TxR Hikaru (輝, Hikaru; ''lit. ''"Radiance") is a shinigami who once was a human soul or a plus and now currently resides within the Human World for unknown reasons. Appearance Appearance-wise, Hikaru is seen as a teen half-japanese half-american boy with average height and built. Despite this, Hikaru is actually a girl with tomboyish tendencies. She possess blond hair and blue-green eyes, remnants of her American lineage. She wears what appears to be a black leather clothing inside a white-red schemed jacket. On both her hands are finger-less red gloves. She also wears blue jeans and brown leather shoes. On her waist is belt fashioned in a diagonal way. Personality Often depicted as a calm, cool-headed, and straight-to-the-point character, Hikaru is such that would not be easily fazed or be surprised by situations most would probably be. She is known to handle things while being seen as "cool" and rarely loses her state of being calm. There are times that she acts quite arrogantly and proud or the typical I-know-all ''kind of girl but her actions only proving that she has the right to be. Also, she is quick to judge others and might or might not insult, depending on how foolish a person in front of her can be. She normally says ''"Baka (Idiot)" ''quietly but enough to be heard and be a cause of embarassment. Quite obviously, Hikaru acts like most boys would. She is always seen hanging out with boys and would sometimes even drink. She likes keeping her identity as a girl a secret since she was brought up knowing girls would always be inferior to boys. Having herself trained, she is careful not to act like a girl or let others have a clue over her true gender, even keeping her voice as deep as possible. Despite this, she would always have time for herself as a girl, often alone. As a girl, Hikaru acts more lively and more cheerful. On her house at the Human World, she keeps posters of actors, singers, etc... whom she all had crush with. History Equipment '''Unmei ni shadan' (運命に遮断, Unmei ni shadan ''lit. ''"Destiny Breaker") - Hikaru wields a black revolver capable to focusing Hikaru's reiatsu and cause a variety of effects. She inputs her reiatsu within the gun and chooses what type of bullet would she create and use. * Type 1 - '''The most common form of bullet Hikaru creates, its basically used for offensive and to physically harm. It appears to be somewhat similar to an Arrancar's '''Bala. *'Type 2 - '''Just an improved version of '''Type 1'. When released, it leaves a trail of energy and caused destruction to the path it takes. It appears to be somewhat similar to an Arrancar's Cero. ' *'Type 3 - A bullet which distorts the focus of any kind of energy. Its effective against energy-based attacks like cero as it dispersed the energy needed to form it, rendering it useless. It is also effective against energy-based shields and barriers, shattering them to pieces with one shot. This is Hikaru's favorite type of bullet but would rarely use it as it takes a lot for her to make one. *'Type 4 - '''A very ''special ''bullet that Hikaru only uses when it is really needed. Hikaru states that it "never misses" but this may be an exaggeration. When fired, it accelarates in mid-air, reaching the speed greater than that of light. It can change its trajectories in mid-flight and repeatedly pepper a target before expiring. It should be noted that one hit from this bullet is enough to push back the Kototsu and destroy half of it despite its small-size. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power - ' *'Reiatsu Manipulation - ' 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - ' 'Kido Expert - ' 'Swordmanship Practitioner - ' 'Shunpo Master - ' 'Keen Intellect - ' Zanpakuto Unlike many others who has their zanpakuto in a form of a blade or a weapon, Hikaru's zanpakuto does not have a physical manifestation. Instead, it could be found in the very core of her soul. Technically, it is a constant-release type like that of Ichigo's with its abilities always on. It makes Hikaru immune to any kind of power which affects her being like illusions and poison. Any other effects like spells would also be useless against her unless its effect is that of physical so to harm her mentally is will not end up as expected. The reason for this is that, her zanpakuto makes an invisible mental barrier around her. The barrier has a total of 100 layers which acts like a filter and would forcefully reject anything harmful with abnormal speed. This is why that the only conventional way for her to be harmed is through physical means.